deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zed's Demise
Level Scaling Can someone please confirm that this weapon does or does not scale after you have it in your inventory? I have gotten conflicting information. :Nothing at all scales once in inventory, i have no idea where you got conflicting information from but as with all this is the same. Also, sign your comments!!! - Ki11erC (talk) 00:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Protecting please Can we atleast get someone to protect this page I'm sick of people like myself Reversinator and Felicitations having to constantly remove the Pulp Fiction "reference" —Riley Heligo 21:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Please, someone protect this. There must of been at least twenty people who added the Pulp Fiction reference, and I'm tired of it. Reversinator 21:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly if you don't understand the Zed's Dead reference go watch the film and not some clip, its a classic quote, thankfully resolved below due to an email, but really, it didn't ever need that, its IS a reference to the pulp fiction quote and many songs and things that use the "Zed's Dead, Baby" quote from there after. - Ki11erC (talk) 00:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Why removing the Pulp Fiction reference????? How is this not a reference to the samurai sword used to kill a character named Zed in Pulp Fiction? I've never heard of Pulp Fiction, did a quick look-through of it, and can say that I still think it is named for the zombie name "Zed". The sword didn't even kill him, something about a blow torch and pliers were part of Zed's death in Pulp Fiction. So the sword was a part of Zed's death, but if it didn't actually kill Zed. 12:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen Pulp Fiction myself so I can't describe it in detail, but look here for a short explanation. Also, please sign your posts. --Felicitations 18:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Because it never killed Zed in the first place Butch killed his acomplice or whatever you want to call him then Ving Rhames shot Zed in the groin with a shotgun and then I believe Butch was allowed to go free if Ving Rhames's character was allowed to finish Zed off and as long as Butch didnt mention the rape —Riley Heligo 18:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) it is totally a reference to Pulp Fiction. It was the first thing that came to mine, and three of my friends' mind when we came across it. Because Bruce Willis found the Katana, it lead to the demise of Zed. The sword was, indirectly, his demise. I cannot think of one other thing it could be a reference to, and also, I have never heard of a zombie called a Zed.....Just saying, I agree with the other poster on this. Great info throughout though guys, great job. I love this game, and have only been playing four roughly 16hrs.... Shill1986 05:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) From what I understand, the katana had nothing to do with the actual demise of Zed. I also decided to watch a video of Zed's death, and Zed's only threatened with it. He's shot with a shotgun, then the other guy (I never watched the movie) says he'll call a couple a guys to torture with with some pliers and a blowtorch. It just seems too distant to be a reference. Reversinator 14:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : All i can say is you kids need to grow up roflmfao... Seriously, if you don't know it you haven't lived, get out the basement and watch a few classic films, don't worry its violent, you can't not like this film... - Ki11erC (talk) 00:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Definitely a reference to Pulp Fiction and doubles as just a zombie thing too. Zed is more commonly used as a European term for zombie as far as that goes (play Killing Floor and all of the achievements that would say "zombie" either say infected or zed). As far as the Pulp Fiction reference goes, yes I do believe the Dev's meant for this to be a pun from that movie. Without Butch (Bruce Willis) choosing that katana, Zed would still be alive. No, the katana didn't kill Zed BUT if Butch would have just left without using the katana to save Marcellus Wallace, than Zed would be alive. Also, I think the other important part to this is when Butch's girlfriend comes running out of the apartment and she asks about the "chopper" Butch replies with, "It's Zed's." and when she asks who Zed is Butch replies with, "Zed's dead baby." --I have no account here but I can use my steam account for a signature. --Boris, The Bullet Dodger --Saturday, November 19th, 8:46PM EST Pulp Fiction 1994: Fabienne: Whose motorcycle is this? Butch: It's a chopper, baby. Fabienne: Whose chopper is this? Butch: It's Zed's. Fabienne: Who's Zed? Butch: Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead 10:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Argument's Over Here's the email I got from Techland: "Hi (my name), We can confirm that "Zed's Demise" was indeed "inspired by Pulp Fiction". Techland did confirm that. I can also tell you that everyone (incl. Techland) is VERY HAPPY that this mystery has finally been unraveled! Note: If you reply to this Email please do not edit the subject line. Thank you! Best regards Deep Silver Inc. 900 Larkspur Landing Circle, Suite 103 Larkspur CA 94939 / USA Fax: 415-524-8709 Email: info@deepsilver.com Webpage: http://www.deepsilver.com" I'll unprotect the article. Reversinator 22:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) = Best Mod = So what is the best mod for this weapon people of found thus far? Usually there seems to be one that stands out for each i must say, assuming the person has the top tier of electric, poison etc etc - Ki11erC (talk) 00:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC)